An Unexpected Love Story
by Sunset Mountains
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is still decently young, a few years before he sets out on his epic journey. He lived a quiet, normal life until he met Lilia, an elf from the Woodland Realm. Soon he falls in love with her, but the Shire-folk do not approve of a hobbit and an elf together. Will they risk it all to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins shuffled through the endless stacks of papers, morning dew clutching the window. It was a fine day to say the least, brilliant rays of sun beaming down on the Shire, the grass greener than usual. Perhaps he could see how the Tooks were doing, since little Peregrin just celebrated his 5th birthday. "Aha!" He exclaimed, holding the paper up to the light. It was the small contract that clarified he was owed quite some money. Hobbling out the door, Bilbo trekked through the Shire. He had left his pipe at home this time, for the fear that Pippin or Merry might get curious.

When Bilbo arrived, Peregrin was already bounding excitedly up to the door. "Mother, Bilbo is here!" Pippin cheered. "What could he want?! I owe that man nothing, nothing at all! If that's his business here then wish him a good day!" Mrs. Took yelled from the kitchen. The young hobbit hesitantly creaked open the door. "Mr. Bilbo?" Pippin said softly, glancing up at him. "Little Peregrin! My have you grown! I must say, that hair of yours always seems to get curlier!" He chuckled. Pippin jumped up and embraced Bilbo. "And you never seem to get older!" The boy laughed, full of merriment. "I don't, do I? My boy, I have aged quite well if I do say so myself. Would you like to go to the Stream?" Bilbo asked, not even acknowledging the existence of the One Ring, which was not yet in his possession.

"The Stream? Mother never lets me go there! We should bring Merry too, he always wanted to go." Pippin smiled, not even asking Mrs. Took for permission. "Why, of course!" Bilbo agreed, leading the way. It was not long before they stumbled upon Merry, who was kicking pebbles in the dirt. Merry, a young hobbit himself, was no more than a month older than little Peregrin. "Bilbo is taking us to The Stream!" Pippin cried, dramatically tossing his arms up into the air. "The Stream? Mother said that place was dangerous." Merry's eyes widened. "And so is her cooking! But we all have to take risks now and then, don't we?" Bilbo joked, playfully nudging Merry.

They headed to the Stream, Pippin singing a merry little song about the springtime. "Can you tell us about the Stream, Bilbo?" Merry asked. "Why not? Okay, they say long ago two hobbits were there. One of them was on a boat, fishing. The other was watching from the shore. The one who was fishing felt a strong _tug _on the line, so great that it pulled him in! The hobbit on shore watched in joy as his friend chased the big fish. But the hobbit in the water found something, something evil. Being the greedy person he was, he scooped it up and brought it to shore. The other hobbit found interest in the ring, so he claimed it was his birthday and he wanted it. But the one who found it refused, so they fought. The hobbit who claimed it to be his "birthday present" won. But the ring was evil; it led him into the shadows, the days dragging on. The ring had broken him, and prolonged his life for 500 years. They say he even lives to this day."

Merry and Pippin looked up at him and gaped. "I don't think I want to go to the Stream anymore-" But Pippin's sentence was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats echoing down the cobblestone path. A white horse trotted through the Shire, carrying an outsider. Suddenly, the reins were pulled and the horse was stopped at Bilbo's feet. "What brings you here?" He asked. Pulling her dark hood down, she revealed two elf ears. "My name is Lilia of the Woodland Realm. I'm here to warn you all that great danger is coming to the Shire that could bring your previous lives to an end."


	2. The Fair Maiden

"How do we know you aren't a spy of Sauron himself?" Bilbo retorted, suddenly protective of the Shire's well-being. "I come from all the way from the land of Rivendell, to warn you and your folk, and this is how you treat me? Surely you do not know how to properly respect a lady." Lilia chided Bilbo. He pondered this thought for a moment, than eagerly replied. "Yes, yes, of course. It's just that strange things have been going on lately, and I must be very precautious." Bilbo explained.

"I see. I must know, is Gandalf the Grey here? I must speak to him at once." Lilia's expression turned serious once again. "I believe so, milady. Head eastward and turn once you get to the Great Rock." He said, giving directions. She nodded, and spoke Elvish to the horse, and then she was off. Bilbo gazed after her in admiration, looking at the way her complexion shined in the afternoon sun. He snapped out of his chance at the sound of Pippin's high pitched chanting.

"Bilbo is in love! Bilbo is in love!" The young hobbit sang in glee. "Took! Mind your own business if you will. My heart belongs to nobody but myself." Bilbo lied. Perhaps the elf had put quite an enticing spell on him, the way it drew him to look her in the eyes. She rode upon a mighty white steed, with hair as brown as tree bark. "Bilbo! Hello?" Merry shouted, frantically waving his arms in front of Bilbo's face. "What? Yes? What is it Merry?" He asked. "I _said, _are we going to The Stream now?" Merry whined impatiently. "No. If there is danger near then it would be safer the farther we are in the Shire. I'm sorry boys, maybe another time. They both groaned in frustration. "But Bilbo! You just want to impress the lady elf!" Pippin chirped. He squealed as he was lifted high in the air and placed in a tree.

"Now, Pippin, I'm not letting you down until you tell me that I am doing this for your safety." Bilbo said, holding a chuckle. Pippin huffed. "Fine! You're doing this for our safety and not to impress the elf you're so in love with." Bilbo sighed. "Pippin!"


End file.
